


'Twas The Night Before Winter

by Gelida Solis (AViewerLikeMe)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, For Premiere Night, Jonerys, Jonerys 2019, Love, Post-Boatsex, Post-season 7, Romance, Vulnerability, i can't believe this is happening, one hour and we're in season 8, pre-Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AViewerLikeMe/pseuds/Gelida%20Solis
Summary: “What?  What is it?”“‘My King?’”Oh.  That.A conversation takes place between the dragon and the wolf before they land in White Harbor the next morning.  Something I came up with in honor for Season 8's Premiere, and I couldn't wait to get this out.  THE LONG NIGHT IS OVER MY FRIENDS!





	'Twas The Night Before Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing is mine. 
> 
> A/N: SEASON 8 IS HERE SO I WROTE SOMETHING BEFORE IT AIRED.

** ’Twas The Night Before Winter **

 

ø

 

On the final night at sea, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen went to Jon Snow’s cabin.

The thought of reaching out to a man in this way would have shocked her once; she was far from the maiden wife of a warlord who needed lessons on fucking someone into caring about her.And with so many male egos and misogynist interactions that left her view of the opposite gender rather bleak, She had refused point-blank to chase after any man who caught her eye.If they wanted her, the ever elusive Dragon Queen, they would have to accept being at her mercy.They would have to chase her and give her what she needed from them. 

Daario was the perfect bedside companion in that regard, allowing her the dominant role and cheering her on for it…but she knew deep down that she was another conquest for him, the kind he could never hope to follow up with.This was confirmed for her when he had asked her bitterly, “Who comes after you, the Mother Of Dragons?”

Yes, it was for the best that she guard her softer parts against those who would dare come too close. 

Until Jon Snow. 

A true equal in every way.One who never demanded a fantasy or a prize, but her true self.The good and the bad, the right and the wrong, the composed and the mess.He came to her with no disguise of grandeur, only himself.All he ever asked for was the same in return, with the promise that he would cherish and protect such a gift with his life. 

It couldn’t have been clearer the night he came to her cabin, with no words and fire in his eyes.The way he steadily removed her clothes and caressed her skin, the way he let out a shuddering breath when he showed her his scars, the way he held her face tenderly between his hands as they kissed…and oh, the way he looked at her when he slid home, more pleasurable than anyone before him.The press of his thumb against the side of her forehead, the heavy breathing as he looked into her very soul and embraced what he found there. 

That was true love.That was giving himself to her in all the ways that matter, setting aside pride for trust.And she would be undeserving of such love if she did not return the favor.

So on the final night at sea, Daenerys quietly glided through the ship to stand at Jon’s door, knocking as gently as possible, because she wanted to make him feel as loved and embraced as he did her.

When Jon opened the door, his jaw dropped in a show of comical shock.She had to purse her lips to keep from giggling like a child.Fist his face went pale, and then, the longer he stood there, his eyes raking over her simple night-robes, his skin flushed beet red as his tongue moistened his lips.She involuntarily clenched her thighs together, feeling her own cheeks burn, and waited for him to make his move.

Slowly, he stepped back, taking the door with him, giving her space to enter quickly before she lost her nerve.As the door clicked shut behind her, she took in the modest surroundings.Scraps of parchment littered the nightstand, his outerwear thrown haplessly over the chair while his boots lay strewn across the floor.his bed was about the only thing that was neatly made.Oh, but everything smelled like _him._ Like the sweetest chill she’d ever known.

“Forgive the mess, Your Grace,” he murmured from behind, and she turned around just in time to see him run his hand over his hair, moving it away from his face.“I was just lying around now…didn’t think to pack until tomorrow morning.”

She shook her head fondly.“You have no need to explain yourself to me, my King.Your lodgings are yours alone to do with as you wish.I am not offended in the slightest.”

If it hadn’t been for the way Jon froze suddenly, his eyes sharper than she’d ever seen them, Daenerys wouldn’t have noticed what she had said.

“What?What is it?” she asked, coming close enough to place her hand on his bearded cheek. 

He gaped for a moment before asking, “‘My _King?’”_

_Oh.That._

Dany sighed lightly, letting her hand drop.Damn.This was supposed to be eased into.

“Ah.Well,” she muttered, swallowing hard and observing her fingernails.“I don’t suppose you’d like to sit down for a moment?”

They met eyes for at least two long breaths, him narrowing his eyes and her pleading silently.Finally, he nodded slowly.

“After you,” he said, smirking as he led her to the end of his bed. 

Then there was a tense silence.She was cursing herself for failing her most important task of the day before it had even begun, and he was watching her carefully, patiently waiting for her to explain where this sudden bout of nerves had come from.

“Okay,” she breathed out.“Okay.”Straightening her back, she looked the love of her life in the eye.

“I don’t want you to go through the ordeal of raging lords and ladies when we make it to the North.”

Jon blinked, bemused.“Well, it’s not as though I’d take back my pledge if they rage at me.”

“I know.But I still don’t like it.From everything you’ve shared with me on this ship, you have fought, bled, and died for them more than they ever have for you.”A flare of righteous anger warmed her chest as she went on.“I myself have never met greater leader than you.Even when they abandoned you the first time, you forgave them and embraced them with open arms.They should be kissing your boots before they speak one word against you.

“But I know,” she continued heavily, “that they will speak against you anyway…because of me.”

Jon tried to speak up, but she held out a hand.“Please let me finish.I know what the rumors are about me.The names they must have for me behind my back, the ones I don’t already know.They must think you a traitor, to have handed a Targaryen the North.They must think their King will be reduced to nothing more than a pawn for the Dragon Queen.They must think their home will go back to be shunned and ignored by the rest of the Realm, as it has for so many—too many years.”

He stared at her intently, his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. _Get to the point, you stupid woman,_ she told herself.

“That’s not going to happen with me.”

“I wouldn’t have ever bent the knee if I thought it would, Daenerys.”

“You misunderstand me.”Her heart went into overdrive so quickly she felt lightheaded, but Dany focused her gaze on his brown eyes.“That’s not going to happen with me, because you will still be King.”

Jon scoffed; not the reaction she was looking for.“You don’t have to take back what we agreed on.I have no problem being a Warden, they’ll probably give it to my sister when all is said and done—“

“Gods, Jon Snow, do you have to make this harder than it is?” Dany snapped, her pulse racing.“The North will never be forgotten because their King will be _my_ King as well!On the Iron Throne!When all is said and done!”

The silence that followed was the loudest she’d ever heard.Jon’s face was blotchy with red and pale patches.His hands had gone slack, even his knees fell naturally to their sides. 

“…If you’ll have me,” she finished lamely, clasping her hands together tightly.

This was it.This was her heart laid out in the sun for the vultures to snap at, or her hero to rescue.This was stripping herself of all the titles, cloaks, and glory, to stand there naked, shivering without her protective armor, all for the promise of a warm fur cloak.If he said no to this, at least she tried.That wasn’t a comforting thought.

“Dany.”

The tenderness in his rasp forced her to look into his eyes.He was wearing an expression much like the one she saw when she flew in to save him beyond the wall…but also the expression he wore when he first showed his feelings by squeezing her hand before she could pull away.He was both awed and mesmerized like the wind had been knocked out of him and all he could do was stare at his salvation.

_Doesn’t he know he is all those things and more to me?_

“Dany,” he cooed lovingly, moving closer to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.“I would have you through the warmest of summers and the coldest of winters.I would have you if all the Seven Kingdoms tried to tell me not to.I would have you for as long as I draw breath.”

He smiled sweetly, wiping at her tear stained cheeks.“And _you…_ you have me for as long at you need me.”

Through trembling lips and a heart so full it could burst at any second, Dany responded tremulously, “I will always need you.”

Their foreheads touched as they leaned in, breathing each other’s air.She was trembling all over, though not from the cold.She had done it.Against all odds, her greatest gamble had paid off.She would converse with her council later after they’d settled into Winterfell.She would not hear the clucks of disapproval from Tyrion or the pleading dissent of her dear old bear.She would only have them understand, after exhausting themselves, that she was not asking for permission.They would call Jon Snow their King.In time, if they made it out of the Great War alive, all of Westerns would follow suit.

If.

"Jon?"

"Hmm?"

“I’m…I’m terrified,” she confessed in a ragged whisper.

“Aye, so am I,” he agreed forlornly.

She shook her head against his own, clutching at his shirt.“I don’t want to lose anyone else.I know I will, and I cannot bear it.And the thought of losing you—“

“Shh,” he hushed her, pulling her into a strong embrace.“I know, love.  It's the same for me.  But don't think about that now.”

“How can we not?When death is all around us?” she lamented into his shoulder.

After a pause, she felt him sigh.

“If we die, we die.But first, we’ll live.”

The words took root in her soul as he said them, and the lump in her throat grew harder.“Is that a quote from a wise man?”

He chuckled sadly.“A wise woman.”He didn’t need to explain any further.Dany could already imagine the fire-haired Wildling woman fiercely chastising Jon for his brooding with something like this.

“Yes, she was,” she agreed, burying her nose into his neck.

“You’re freezing!” he gasped the moment her nose touched his skin.

“And you’re burning,” she retorted petulantly, though her giggles gave her away.

“Oh, am I now?” he smirked, pulling away to look at her, the pupils of his eyes dilated.That involuntary clench between her legs came back with a vengeance.

“Only in the best way,” she breathed, gripping his shoulders and straddling his lap.

“Well then,” his voice was the lowest she’d ever heard it.“Freeze me, my Queen.”

“Burn me, my King.”

It was a very good night after that.

 

ø

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story, totally review and whatnot but only if it doesn't interfere with your watching the season premiere. Like seriously, I can wait until after the premiere for a review. Or a Kudos. Priorities are important. Love you guys!


End file.
